Edwin Jenner
Edwin Jenner is an employee and doctor for the Center for Disease Control in AMC's The Walking Dead Season 1. Involvement Season 1 "Wildfire" Dr. Jenner was seen making video log entries about his work and research while working with samples in order to find a cure. On Day 64; after starting the day's work to find a cure, Jenner reaches for something and accidentally tips a vial over, the contents of which land on the exposed sample which caused toxic fumes, causing the lab to go into a full decontamination mode which destroys the remaining sample. In despair, Jenner decides to get drunk on wine and is contemplating shooting himself in the head. When the Atlanta group shows up on the CDC's doors, he reluctantly lets them in after watching Rick Grimes face the security camera and beg for someone to let them in. "TS-19" Edwin meets the survivors in the lobby of the CDC and demands a blood test from all of them to check if they have been infected, saying it is standard procedure and locks down the front doors permanently. After clearing everyone, he invites them to make themselves comfortable, showing that they had electricity, food, beds, and hot water, all amenities that the survivors have not had for a long time. Later, everyone dines with Edwin and they bombard him with questions. In answer, he brings the group to the control room and talks about the CDC and how he is the last one alive after the rest of the doctors and staff committed suicide - as Jenner puts it, "opting out...". From the control room, Jenner shows the Atlanta survivors a video of "Test Subject 19's" brain, which offers a picture of the infection and how it affects a person's brain before, during, and after death. It is later revealed that TS-19 was his wife, Candace, the head of the CDC who was infected and devoted her failing body to research in an attempt to find a cure. When Dale Horvath asks about the countdown timer on the wall, Dr. Jenner replies that it is counting down to when the generators in the basement will run out of fuel, prompting an explosion set to destroy the entire CDC. Jenner then closes the doors in the computer lab. The survivors panic and attempt to flee, but Dr. Jenner seals the exit doors of the control room, reminding them of his words when he let them in ("When I close those doors, they won't open again.") claiming that it was no use anyway since he cannot do anything to open the doors to the outside. This causes outrage from the trapped group. He tries to comfort them, saying that the explosion will be peaceful and virtually instantaneous, and Shane attempts to kill him. Jenner relents after Rick makes a passionate argument and unlocks the control room doors, allowing the survivors to try and find a way out. Before Rick leaves with the rest of the survivors, Dr. Jenner whispers something inaudible to the audience into his ear. Jacqui is the sole member of the Atlanta group who is left behind with him as the building explodes. Allies *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Jacqui *Dale Horvath Enemies *Walkers Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:TWD S1 Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:Deceased